My Moonlit Hunter
by Empty Happiness
Summary: Artemis grows close with Orion the giant even though she knows she shouldn't. Hidden in unknown emotions is a simple answer to everyone's questions. SUMMARY WILL CHANGE!


**Why hello children of the night! I had the erg to write this little thing (which I will be continuing in the future...) at two in the morning last night and have been adding little things every time I log on. I'll warn you, there's probably a lot of errors or just plain out peeves because I have no talent whatsoever, but you'll just have to deal with it ;)Oh, and yes, I know, the beginning is a bit odd... So, anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: To those idiots who hadn't already guessed this, I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN OR ANYONE ASSOCIATED WITH HIM OR THE RIGHTS!**

* * *

><p>"No- you don't know the half of it," I laughed, practically falling off of the log I'm sitting on. Orion and I had been talking and laughing for hours, telling each other stories from our adventures and describing some of our strategies for hunting.<p>

Orion was actually quite humorous, and his company was very enjoyable. I don't see how I could enjoy the presence of a male, let alone such a handsome one. I would usually be morphing him into a stag or feeding him to my hounds just for him even talking to me, but- he is an exception to what I usually do.

Orion isn't a male- or, at least, not a bad one. He's like my brother, Apollo, only, more like me. He's perfect. Strong, an amazing hunter, very well talented in music which I've come to apreciate, and he -if I'm allowed to admit- isn't that bad to look at either. His only faults are the fact that he is the oposite and lesser sex, but that he loved Merope as well.

_Merope, the name that hurts to be heard coming out of Orion's mouth for some reason._

"I'm sure I don't," Orion cracks, offering a large smile as he slides off of the log and lays down on the cold wet ground. I watch, intriqued, as the fire iluminates off of his tanned skin, like the moon on the water. It's mystifying to see such a creature I thought could never exist, laying there, admiring my moon blindly with such grace.

"What about your father, Posiedon," I ask quietly, changing the subject from myself as I slide down beside him. I've never really asked Orion about him, never really thinking of the significance, and it's not like he talks about him.

He let's out a sigh before placing his arms beneath his head, and blinking away the stray, cold ashes from the fire. "I don't speak with him much, just like any of us children. I mean, I'm not a God, so why would he have the need if I can't even gaze into the stars? I've shamed him," he whispers softly, his voice faltering at the end.

I know his story of course. News spreads quickly when you're around nymphs as much as I am. Orion supposedly raped Merope, daughter of King Oinopion, and was then blinded and exiled. Keyword; supposedly.

"Tell me what really happened,"I insist just as quietly as he had spoken before. I don't like to speak loudly, nor hear loud noises in general. I like it to be quiet, silent even, calm and dreamy like the night. I rarely ever get that though as I stalk through the woods and nymphs gossip on my latest imperfection. So this, this is a painful subject, but _this_ is perfect.

"I was serving King Oinopion as a huntsman, one of his greatest might I add," he smirks cockilly. Himph, just like him. "I met his daughter along the way, the beautiful Merope. I was entranced by her, having to know everything about her. So, I finally gained the courage to secretly speak with her. We-," he pauses, probably figuring he'd stutter if he said it out loud. But before his courage is gone, her just continues on. "We fell in love."

Just like the one time Apollo and I had gotten into a fight over a single arrow and he hit me with the butt of a sword, my chest ached and stung. _Why do these words hurt me so?_ _He's only a male..._

Under the moonlight I can see his cheeks turn as red one of Persephone's roses. Oh Hades, this has suddenly turned awkward.

"We had a love afair -behind her fathers back of course- and she was soon carrying a child. Her father claimed I forced myself on her and I was punished. The rest I'm sure you know," he says a bit too loudly. He's probably dying from embarrasment right now, being that he's talking about have an afair to the Goddess of maidens and virginity. I know I'm embarrassed.

"Oh." Is all I can manage out before silence encases us, now the only sound being the crackle of the fire and the nearby wildlife (including the snoring of the hounds).

I don't really want to talk anymore. The pain inside me only grows as we do.

After what seems like hours of silence, Orion finally finds words. "I wish I could see your moon again. I remember it being so beautiful- I loved it,"he says dreamilly as he closes his pale blue eyes. _He loved _my_ moon?_

"You'll see my moon again, even if only in a dream,"I faintly say, hardly being able to hear myself. I look over to Orion and see he'd fallen asleep somehow, a sad smile on his lips. He looks so pieceful in his sleep, like the man that's so strong and brave could never be the young boy that lays before me now.

His curly black hair fell across his forhead, the band he once wore now thrown beside him. I made him cut his beard off, saying that it wasn't sensible to have such a long growth of lose facial hair. He was very mad when I cut it myself when he refused to.

This makes me smile. I remember that day, being that it was only a week ago, but it seems like minutes ago he was trying to fight me off.

_"I'm going to braid it," he said sternly before grabbing hold of his his over grown beard. It's silly fight for me to pick, but I don't want my favorite hunting partner to have such a absurd disadvantage in hand on hand combat. Anyone or anything could grab it at any time._

_"No. You're going to cut it. Right. Now," I said slowly but persistantly. He knows I won't give up in a fight, especially when it comes to him, so he might as well just surrender._

_"It's my beard and I chose what I do with it," he says calmly as he strokes his hair. I swear, he acts like it's one of his hounds sometimes. I think I might have even of heard him talking to it once..._

_"That's it! I'm going to cut it for you than," I bellowed, snapping into my fits of rage. I'm known for my temper, and it's quite rare for me to not grow angry with someone denying me of my whishes.  
>So, in my annoyance, I grabbed Orion by the beard, and slashed that pesky thing right off. 'Take that little rat!'<em>

I giggle at this, seeing it hilarious now that I look back on it. I was annoyed by a growth of hair and jealous of it's attention it got.

Rolling over onto my side to study Orion further, I let out a sigh as I stare into his now closed eyes. I begin to absentmindedly run my fingers through his unruly hair. It was soft and tangled, my fingers getting caught in it every other stroke, but it was simple and nice.

Then, to my surprise, his long silky eyelashes flutter open, his eyes looking into my own silver ones. I'm startled at first, but then embarrassment settles in as I realize that I was caught with my hand tangled in his hair.

"Uh- sorry,"I stutter as I pull my hand away and begin to roll over onto my oposite side -facing away from him-. Though, as I finally lay on my back in mid-turn, he grabs my hand and turns my chin to face him.

"No, it's okay, really." I then notice where his hand is placed; it carresses my cheek tenderly, feeling so warm on my cold wet skin. Blush forms on my cheeks as I subtly pull away.

I don't want to hurt him, but the seen was grossly inapropriate considering my vows and who I am. I must respect my laws before I respect any male. So I sit up and come to stand, wiping off any dirt that may be sticking to my clothes, and with a huff, I begin to trudge away.

"Artemis! Where are you going?"he calls out, making a ruckus as he chases after me. I could always just "poof" out of here, or just take my Moon Chariot, but something is telling me I like him chasing after me, that I don't actually want to leave.

Suddenly, Orion's calls just stop, the animals stop moving, the hounds stop snoring. Everything just stops, and that's when it hits. It hits me hard.

I don't want to leave, sure, but more specifically, I don't want to leave _him_. But why? Why do I feel the need to stay here with this one person forever and keep him safe with him by my side? Why do I need this one person to always chase after me no matter what happens? Why do I need him...?

Something grabs my shoulder, turning me around to look at them, and I'm met by a pare of pale blue eyes. "Why are you leaving," he asks quietly, hurt and worry in his eyes. Silence isn't enough of an answer for him.

"Tell me."

"Because I don't want to," I whisper, the truth hurting more when it becomes words. It seems that I can only obey my own rules by hurting myself, and the whole purpose of them were to keep me from getting hurt.

"Then don't leave." My only answer is dreadful, terrible, and short, not even explaining to me anything that may or may not be asked.

"I have to."

He breaks my othe with only three words, the three words that were never supposed to be told to me. And yet, those three words, are enough to make me stay.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so there you have it, the worst bit of writing ever written. I have a question for you awesome people though; should this be under PJO or just under Greek Mythology? I've been trying to figure out if I was going to incorporate anything that may relate to PJO in this but I haven't decided yet... So, it's up to you guys. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
